Pad's Love Note
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Sirius' love note for Remus. A bit of SLASH SBRL. One shot.


**A/N**: My first English fic! Yaay! This is a letter written by Sirius Black for his beloved friend, Remus Lupin. It was written when they were on their last summer vacation before they left Hogwarts. Sirius missed Remus so much so he wrote this. This is un-beta-ed, and my first language is not English, so sorry for any mistakes.

Thanks to Unaccounted for correcting =)).

**Disclaimer**: J. K. Rowling owns the characters, I'm here just to mess her plots around. LOL.

--

Dear Moony,

I hope you're always fine, wherever you are. It's a little bit boring here—okay, I lie, it's very boring here actually—and I really hope I can see you again soon.

I'm missing you, Moons, missing you so bad. There are uncountable nights I spent without sleeping, just sitting at the bed, staring out the window, gazing at the moon… You are my midnight moonlight, and every piece of my heart is broken whenever I stare at the sky while the moon is dead. I wept sometimes, thinking about you, wishing you were here and hugging me like you always did. It feels like my whole world is empty without seeing you lying next to me, without your sweet face smiling while you're sleeping.

Do you remember, Moony, the night when we ran away to the Shrieking Shack, without Prongs and Wormtail, just the two of us? You transformed into a very beautiful creature, beautiful, but very wild—and sadly I had to fight you to keep you calmed—then we both came back to our human form, full of wounds. We lay together on the floor, very exhausted, but satisfied, because you had made it again that night, you didn't lose your control and prey others. We laughed together, and then it just happened like that—we had our first kiss in the shack.

It was the strongest feeling I ever had. Can you imagine how I felt when I held you tight and breathed your sweet scent? When I kissed your lips, and then you kissed me back—I felt like I'm flying to the most beautiful heaven, caught by the prettiest wings of an angel—and you are the angel, Moony. Maybe you never knew this, but let me tell you: days and nights without you are blurry to me. Here in this place, I'm thirsty all the time, but you're the only one to make me drunk.

I miss the nights we spent in our room in Gryffindor Tower, the sleepless nights of fantasy and happiness. I miss your lovely moves on the bed and those whispers in my ears. I miss your cute face and your silky skin when you're holding my hand… I just miss you, Moony, and now I'm wanting you like I never did. You always know how to feed me, you always know exactly where to touch, even though I never told you about my hotspots. I miss the walk together in Hogsmeade, we drank Firewhiskey and ended up at an empty forgotten hut. You always understand me, Moony, and no one cares about me like you do.

Do you remember, Moons, the day when we fought about a very simple thing? You went to bed earlier, didn't want to talk to me, but when I came lying next to you, you didn't kick me off. I was so delightful realizing that you're never mad at me… You're such a sweet lover. And also, once, it was a cold night when we were partying after Gryffindor's winning against Slytherin, and we were drunk and then kissing each other in front of all Gryffindors, and then they gave us a big applause. I will never forget the way you treat me like I'm the most special person for you, and be sure I'll do the same for you. I can't imagine any greater feelings to have you around.

It was torturing me deep inside when you told us about your 'fullmoon sickness'—we never call it a sickness, Moons! Your face showed a deep sorrow and you said that you are just a useless guy who can only distract people's life, I just couldn't control the stream of sadness inside me. I'm hurting whenever I find out that you're sad or disappointed or troubled, because my only heart is yours, and our hearts beat in the same rhythm. I'm so glad when you smile, so upset to watch you bored. Am I making mistakes? Are these things wrong?

Maybe these writings are too much, but I don't know how to express my feelings now. I'm barely breathing and I can't eat anything. I just want to see you, to kiss you, to hug you and never let you go again…

Okay, now my eyes are teary just thinking about you. I can't believe that I can be this weak in love! But unfortunately, this is the only feeling I can never handle. Love. And you built the feeling until it reached the sky. You're not the one to blame—it's me. I don't know why I let myself drown in such-a-freak thing, but that's what happened. And now, I don't know what would happen if I never fell in love with you.

I just want you to know, even though now I'm stuck in this stupid boring house of my uncle's, I hope your summer vacation is fantastic. Maybe you're not missing me, Moons, but I will always do. I can't wait our next meeting at the train by September 1st, I just hope that I can stay alive until the time comes. Take care, Moony, coz I want to see you as perfect as you always be.

Always loving you,

Padfoot

--

**A/N**: Okay. The love note is up. I really love Sirius/Remus pairing, I think they're sooooo sweet. You can leave a review if you don't mind. Thanksss!!!


End file.
